A Alma, o Gelo e a Borboleta
by T. Lecter
Summary: Quando finalmente fechamos as portas da nossa alma... um shinigami sorri para nós. // HitsugayaHaku // Presente para Aquele que é Todos em um Só. o.o


**A Alma, o Gelo e a Borboleta**

_**-**_

_"Quando finalmente fechamos as portas da nossa alma... um shinigami sorri para nós."_

_-_

Presente para Aldebaran, Hans, Dan, Eumacho, Emílio, Luciano, Pai, Chichi, Pergentina, Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nominado. -qqq Milhões de pessoas em um só coração. LOL

Enfim, é pra tu, irmão.

-

Tudo na mais plena falta de luz. O mar negro de gelo, impregnado ao sangue e ao corpo. A pele fria se perde do contato ainda vivo do companheiro. Uma lágrima, a última gota de líquido quente que sai de seu corpo, desaba pela fonte de espelhos frios. Seus olhos não se abrirão nunca mais.

Então a morte, vestida de Shinigami e com uma espada nas mãos, toca seu rosto e congela também a lágrima.

A alma, sim, abre os olhos finalmente. Enxerga tudo quadruplicado, demora-se a acostumar com aquela nova realidade. E a morte, com toda a sua frieza, com todo o malefício incluso em suas mãos, tem olhos azuis e cabelos prateados.

Parece um menino, a morte. Tem rosto de menino, mas movimenta-se lenta e sorrateiramente como só um homem sábio é capaz. Anda na corda bamba sem abrir os braços, abre a boca, sopra um pouco de ventania e atrai uma neve azulada lotada de melodia. O tilintar do gelo se encontrando na escuridão; o quebradiço espelho de Haku chocando-se contra o tempo.

Ele sente que desperta, mas na verdade começou a dormir agora. Observa a morte com curiosidade. Aquela pessoa estranha usando trajes estranhos, a bainha da espada apontando para sua cabeça, parecendo a cena de um assassinato às avessas.

O shinigami não fala nada, mas tem cheiro de gelo. É, na verdade, uma ausência de cheiros, mas tão fria, tão azul, tão forte que lembra o gelo controlado por Haku - quando vivo. E o menino permite a si mesmo fazer as perguntas certas.

- Quem é você?

A morte lhe sorri com graça. Não um grande sorriso, não um sorriso falso. Apenas sorri. A resposta vem seguida de um toque gelado na face pálida do jovem shinobi. Seus dedos passam pelas linhas turvas que compõem o frágil rosto e param nos lábios miúdos e trêmulos. O shinigami se afasta e mede as palavras antes de proferi-las. Tais palavras ferem como a própria espada que carrega.

- Hitsugaya Toshiro. O Shinigami que veio buscá-lo.

Alguma vez na vida Haku deve ter ouvido de alguém que, quando a morte chegasse, deveríamos abraçá-la. Foi o que ele fez. Abraçou-se ao Shinigami e deixou-se envolver pelo mesmo sabor frio com o qual já era habituado.

O Shinigami já deveria ser acostumado com essa reação, pois somente deixou-se escorregar lentemante para fora do abraço e tocou a testa do garoto com o cabo da espada e sussurrou mais palavras.

- Ascenda ao céu de gelo.¹

Haku sentiu que caía e sua alma se comprimiu nas asas de uma mariposa negra. Bateu as asas, pousou momentaneamente no ombro do Shinigami depois levantou voo e desapareceu. Hitsugaya soprou a ponta dos dedos para aquecê-los. A névoa encobria o ambiente. Havia mais um corpo no chão, porém sua alma ainda não abrira os olhos.

Suspirou. Esperava no íntimo do seu ser que aquela criança não fosse sentir falta do homem que jazia a espera do seu próprio Shinigami.

Ergueu os olhos ao céu e saiu perseguindo o rastro da última borboleta. No chão, espelhos de gelo se desfaziam, refletindo o rosto de sua própria alma. Seu trabalho ali acabara. Hora de partir.

--

¹. **Frase de Liberação da Hyourinmaru:** "Souten ni zase!" ("Ascenda ao céu de gelo!")

--

**N/A:** É verdade que eu eu comecei a fic pensando em dá-la de presente ao meu Litlle Hitsu, Anne. Afinal é uma fic com o Hitsu. Mas então eu fui escrevendo e me vi descobri a fic pro Hans. Comofas/ Bom, então achei que não seria nada a ver escrever pro Hans e dá pra Anne, né? É por isso que essa fic tem que ser pro Hans. Porque... Foda-se o porquê! Eu fiz pensando nele e pronto. E daí? ò.ó

Eumacho, que foi separado de mim na maternidade, é sua. s2

Ah, mas o que é da Anne tá guardado. s2


End file.
